finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Adriano D Adamo
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Archiv Smalltalk Du hättest erst auf Quellcode klicken müssen und es erst dann markieren^^ Ist nicht so schlimm, ich hab's für dich ausgebessert :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:53, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Klar, sowas ist auf jeden Fall erwähnenswert ;) Bei meinem geht's vermutlich auch bald weiter >D Fehlen eh nicht mehr viele Parts^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:05, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Natürlich verstehen wir das ;) Das richtige Leben hat immer Vorrang, der Almanach ist nur ein Hobby und läuft einem nicht davon. Wir werden schon die Stellung halten^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:12, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Was meinst du denn damit? Da Leerzeilen zu setzen ist eine äußerst unelegante Lösung, wir haben eine Vorlage, die den Text wegdrückt und verhindert, dass ein Bild oder eine Vorlage von Text umflossen wird: Probiers mal aus ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:20, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Deshalb sag ich ja: Probier's mal mit der Vorlage, die haben wir extra für sowas. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:49, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Öhm, im Titel kommt Final Fantasy doch gar nicht vor, oder? Also musst du das FF: wieder streichen^^ ansonsten passt! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:49, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätte mal eine Frage: kannst du Japanisch? --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:51, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Jupp, deswegen hab ich gefragt^^ ist ja cool. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:44, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, gut aufgepasst. Der Artikel ist zwar allgemein ausbaufähig, aber zumindest das sollte da stehen^^" --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:05, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß zwar nicht, was jetzt daran die Frage war, aber wie bereits erwähnt ist es komplett dir überlassen, wie du das Kapitel nennen möchtest oder ob du es überhaupt erst schreiben willst^^ Es ist schließlich dein WT, du bestimmst :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:24, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde, das ist eine gute Idee :) Für mich wären nur die wichtigsten zu erwähnen die Portale, die dich auch zu Feral Chaos bringen. Für alle anderen auf der Weltkarte könntest du ja einige kleine Bemerkungen in deinem Anhang zum Walkthrough machen. Aber mehr kann ich dir auch nicht an Tipps geben, schließlich ist es dein Walkthrough und du kannst ihn so gestalten, wie du willst. Auf jeden Fall würde ich es so umsetzen und nicht anders :D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 17:37, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, dass es mit deinen Syntax-Kenntnissen schwierig sein dürfte, selbst eine zu erstellen (was weder eine Beleidigung noch ein Vorwurf sein soll), v.a. die von Blue ist doch etwas komplexer und ich habe im Moment auch nicht die Geduld, es dir zu erklären, sorry, ein ander Mal vielleicht. Wobei du es auch einfach mal so machen könntest wie ich, als ich mit sowas angefangen habe: Quelltext der Vorlage kopieren, in eine Testseite einfügen (um Blues Vorlage nicht aus Versehen zu schrotten), an den Parametern schrauben und googlen, was sie denn bedeuten ;) mir hat das damals auch keiner erklärt (ich habe aber auch nicht danach gefragt, sondern einfach mal rumprobiert, anders lernt man das nämlich nicht). Dass du nicht weißt, wie genau die Vorlage eigentlich funktioniert finde ich doch etwas schwach, muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen. Schau mal in den Quelltext von Blues WTs, an den Stellen, an denen er sie verwendet und du wirst sehen, wie das mit der Verlinkung gemeint ist. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:26, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Offensichtlich weißt du es ganz und gar nicht; was du da gemacht hast, ist weder das, was ich dir gesagt habe noch eine Boss-Vorlage. Und dass du im Umgang mit einem Vorlagensyntax noch recht unsicher bist, sehe ich an deinen Edits. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:40, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey. Ich hab gesehen, dass du in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele Bilder hochlädst, hauptsächlich ja für deinen WT. Kannst du dann auch bitte gleich die entsprechenden Lizenzen und Kategorien miteinfügen? Das wäre echt super, okay? :) --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten![[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 16:28, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hehe, danke :) Hab ich mir mal mit Katzii vor über nem Jahr ausgedacht. Mann, wie die Zeit vergeht... oO Also, wegen dem Artikel Gateway kann ich dir schon helfen, aber die meiste Arbeit musst du dann machen, weil es auch deine Idee ist. Ich halt mich dann eher im Hintergrund etwas zurück. Und bei den Bildern musst du einfach Lizenz: und dann direkt darunter einfügen, aber nur wenn es ein Bild unter alleinigem Recht von Square Enix ist, falls du irgendwann mal ein Kingdom Hearts Bild hochladen möchtest, dann musst du stattdessen einfügen. Joah, und dann halt noch die entsprechende Kategorie und fertig bist du ;D --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten![[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 16:49, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Joah, und ich bin jetzt schon über zwei Jahre hier :P Deine Ideen zu den Gateways gefallen mir, die sind schon mal nicht schlecht. So kann das meiner Meinung nach irgendwie umgesetzt werden, vllt mit ein paar geringfügigen Änderungen meinerseits. Achja, und vergiss das mit den Bildern in Zukunft bitte nicht. Mach es einfach genauso, wie ichs dir erklärt habe. Sonst muss ich das wohl oder übel machen >.< (so wie immer natürlich... D:) --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten![[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 17:41, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Öhm, naja, solange sie dir gefällt... ;) --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 14:10, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich find's gut, dass du das gefunden und für die News vorgeschlagen hast :) Ich hab das auch mal irgendwo gelesen, aber solange es nur Gerüchte sind und es noch keine offiziellen Aussagen dazu gibt, werd ich es erst mal nicht in die News reinsetzen (außerdem ist deine Quelle von Januar^^" es sollte doch etwas aktueller sein). Ist aber echt toll, dass du auf sowas aufmerksam machst *thumbs up* ;D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:44, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Joah, die Art von Tabelle ist auch recht simpel. Freut mich, dass es geklappt hat :) bin schon gespannt, wie's aussieht. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:58, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Man sieht es auch so, wenn ein neuer Part erstellt wurde oder auch allgemeine Änderungen vorgenommen wurden, die nicht in der Wiki-Aktivität erscheinen, wenn man einen Blick in die Letzten Änderungen wirft ;) Zu der anderen Sache kann ich nur sagen, dass du genauer lesen solltest: Diese Seite trägt den '''WT-internen' Bossboxen-Rekord!'' WT-intern bedeutet innerhalb meines VIIIer WTs. Freut mich aber zu hören, dass er auch dir gefällt (ich hab da mittlerweile schon ne kleine Fangemeinde könnte man fast sagen xD). Du hast deinen zu Dissidia 012 ja gerade eben abgeschlossen, oder? Herzlichen Glückwunsch dazu! :D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:57, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Klar verstehen wir das, das Real Life geht immer vor ;) Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Wir werden den Almanach derweil schon warm halten^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:31, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ein Genie braucht eine Lernpause?... Oh, warum kommentiere ich das nur? Sum2k3 14:49, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Freut mich zu hören :D Hoffen wir dass es bis dahin einen Termin für Type-0 gibt. Dann kann ich dafür ja den WT schreiben (Bild berichtet :D) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:59, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Zitat 1: "... kann ich dir schon helfen, aber die meiste Arbeit musst du dann machen, weil es auch deine Idee ist. Ich halt mich dann eher im Hintergrund etwas zurück." Zitat 2: "So kann das meiner Meinung nach irgendwie umgesetzt werden, vllt mit ein paar geringfügigen Änderungen meinerseits." Zu Zitat 2 meinte ich, dass du alleine erstmal den Artikel überarbeitest und ich ihn mir dann mal anschaue. So und nicht anders. Sonst noch Fragen? >_> --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 18:56, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Joah, kein Problem. Mach erst das eine und dann das andere. Btw, es heißt der Almanach ;) Aber vllt ist das eine zu direkte Frage, aber auf welche bzw. was für eine Schule gehst du eigentlich? Denn von "Prüfungen" um diesen Zeitraum habe ich ja noch nie gehört oO --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 08:25, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Mkay, von einer Wirtschaftsschule hab ich wirklich noch nie was gehört... oO Jedenfalls wünsche ich dir frohes Lernen (hähä... >D) und erfolgreiches Schaffen der Prüfungen ;D --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 12:00, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Wow, also... das war sowas von unlustig... da musste ich nur den Kopf schütteln, als ich das gelesen hab... natürlich werde ich KEINE der einzelnen Sachen machen, die du mir aufgelistet hast, soviel ist schonmal klar. Und unter einem "coolen Witz" kann ich mir weitaus bessere Sachen vorstellen >__< --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 16:06, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Freut mich, dass es dir scheinbar sogar mehr gebracht hat als nur dein Wissen zu stillen ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:17, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Welche Boxen? oO Ich weiß gerade nicht, was du genau meinst. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:02, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Achsooo, die^^" das sind aber keine Boxen, sondern einfach nur Bilder oder meinetwegen Sticker. Wenn du auch welche haben willst, dann schnapp dir einfach den Code und setz dir auch welche hin^^ du findest ihn im Quelltext ganz unten auf meiner Benutzerseite. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:11, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ganz ruhig, es wurde rückgängig gemacht und ich hab den betreffenden Spammer auch gesperrt. Denk dir einfach nichts dabei, da war jemandem halt einfach nur langweilig, was ein Indiz dafür ist, dass es eher der Betreffende selbst ist, der keine Hobbys hat ;) Einfach ignorieren und die Sache hat sich. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:28, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Sollte das wiederholt vorkommen, wird die Seite geschützt, da musst du dir keine Gedanken drum machen. Und joah, mein Was wir heute gelernt haben ist nicht urheberrechtlich geschützt, von dem her kannst es schon verwenden, wenn dir das so gut gefällt; es ist aber immer besser, sich etwas Eigenes einfallen zu lassen und seinem WT dadurch eine persönlichere Note zu verleihen :P Von dem her solltest du vielleicht erst selbst kreativ werden und dir eigenständig so eine Art Running Gag überlegen anstatt einfach nur einfallslos zu guttenbergen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:05, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also die Amis nennen gleich drei verschiedene Arten von Statuswerten: guckst du hier. Da ich RW aber nicht gespielt habe, weiß ich nicht, warum. Wenn du weißt, welche am häufigsten sind, kannste die ja einfach mal reinpacken. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:22, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Viel Erfolg! ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:47, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Das DNC der Amis findest du hier. Und wenn, würde ich sowas auch nur so und nicht anders umsetzen, was aber aus den oben genannten Gründen etwas fad wäre. Noch eine Wahl im Stil der bereits vorhandenen wäre sterbenslangweilig, vor allem wenn nur zwei Kandidaten zur Auswahl stehen (außerdem wäre das nichts anderes als Clouds Top Ten nur mit zwei Kandidaten?!). Das ist weder abwechslungsreich noch innovativ und wird daher abgelehnt. Damit ist das Thema vorerst gegessen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:55, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Stellvertretend für Gunblade73 beantworte ich deine Frage auf ihrer Diskussionsseite bezüglich einem Ort, wo du Sachen aufschreiben kannst, die noch gemacht werden können. Es gibt da recht viele Möglichkeiten: *Schreib es ins Forum (halte ich für am sinnvollsten) *Schreibs auf die Diskussionsseite der Missionsliste *Schreibs auf die Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Artikels *Schreibs in deine eigene To-Do-Liste Grundsätzlich wissen unsere Schreiber gerade aber, welche offenen Baustellen zur Zeit noch bearbeitet werden müssen. Jeder hat momentan seine eigenen Projekte, um die er sich kümmert. Cloud2110 schreibt momentan die Gegner und Bosse aus FFVI, Katzii erstellt Artikel zu FFIX am Fließband, Gunblade73 befasst sich in ihrer knappen Freizeit hauptsächlich mit Teil VIII, Pain88 liest und korrigiert immer wieder mal grauenhaft schlechte Texte aus KH-Artikeln. Ich selbst habe momentan auch meine eigenen Projekte, allerdings bin ich privat zur Zeit völlig ausgelastet und kann nur kleinere Aufgaben erledigen. Von daher ist es auf der einen Seite nicht notwendig, noch weitere Baustellen zu öffnen. Allerdings finde ich auf der anderen Seite, dass mich schon interessieren würde, was für Vorschläge du dann bringst. Also würde ich sagen, tob dich ruhig aus. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 09:18, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Lass mal lieber. Bei IV reicht eine Übersicht, da braucht man nicht für jedes Viech einen Artikel. Bei III und V gibt es so eine bereits. Ich würde eher vorschlagen, dass du deine eigenen offenen Baustellen weiter beackerst, anstatt noch mehr anzufangen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 12:56, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab dich schon verstanden. Vielleicht hast aber du meine Antwort nicht verstanden. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 13:14, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Okay. Ein Punkt weniger auf deiner Liste. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:59, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Um eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu sehen, siehe dazu einfach meinen Beitrag bei Nortes Blog, Punkt 2... Neben Artikeln zu XII könnte ich aber auch mal die Handlung ein bisschen aufkrempeln, das wäre kein Problem ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 12:21, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Für so etwas ist doch keine Mission nötig o.O - Eben doch, damit ungeübte Autoren sehen, dass auch solche Kleinigkeiten dazu gehören ;) Nebenbei gesagt vergisst du das beim Erstellen eines Artikels meistens konsequent oder machst auch einfach mal jede Namensnennung im Artikel fett, was beides falsch ist. Weiterhin sind Missionen der Stufe Leicht in der Regel banal und vor allem für Einsteiger gedacht, um sie ans Editieren heranzuführen und ihnen zu zeigen, was man denn bspw. bearbeiten könnte; wenn sie dir vom Niveau her nicht zusagen, musst du sie auch nicht annehmen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:22, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ja, kann man :) auch wenn das etwas dauern wird, bis speziell dieses "Bild" drankommt, weil immer bisschen viele Vorschläge aus X kommen und ich da gerne mehr Abwechslung reinbringen würde (aus VII und VIII ist es auch etwas zu viel :X die Final Fantasy-Serie hat auch in anderen Teilen sehenswerte Bilder parat). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:05, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) In den News ist es schon mal drin ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:39, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Steht dein Vorhaben mit dem Artikel Gateway eigentlich noch aus? Weil mir grade eingefallen ist, dass du da mal eine recht anspruchsvolle Idee hattest, aber bisher noch nicht umgesetzt hast und ich dir meine Hilfe für danach angeboten habe... o.O Hast du dir denn darüber schon Gedanken gemacht? --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:48, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Der Artikel zu Alexander aus XII wurde zu einer Weiterleitung auf den Luftschiffartikel umfunktioniert, weil man darüber (und auch über andere Luftschiffe aus XII) nicht genug schreiben kann als dass sich da eigene Artikel rentieren würden. Alles was man darüber schreiben kann, passt auch problemlos in den Luftschiffartikel an sich. Leider waren da noch rote Links vorhanden, weil der Luftschiffpart zu XII noch nicht überarbeitet wurde (was eig. jemand hätte machen sollen, der an der Stelle mal nicht genannt wird...). Wenn sich der Artikelcounter dahingehend aktualisiert hat, ist und bleibt Mastophant der Meilenstein. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:10, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ja, man kann uns schon zu einem der besten Gaming Wikis zählen, denke ich. Vor allem aber, schätzen andere unsere Qualität, so wie ich das mitbekommen habe. Und das ist es was zählt! :D Also spucken wir alle nochmal in die Hände und geben uns weiterhin redlich Mühe. ;) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 16:46, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) FFXV Das Video ist ein Fake. Solange es keine offizielle Ankündigung von SE gibt, gibt es zu dem Thema nichts zu sagen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:13, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ok. Was solls [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 06:42, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Ich wollte dir Alles Gute wünschen :) und sry, dass ich's nicht von allein gesehen hab^^" Aber du hast das ja nur in die eine Box da oben reingeschrieben und nicht auf deine Userseite und weil ich Monobook als Skin eingestellt habe, wird das bei mir nicht angezeigt. Sieht stattdessen nämlich [http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Adriano_D_Adamo?useskin=monobook so] bei mir aus. Feier schön! ;D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:36, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Besser spät als nie ;) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 21:45, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Von mir auch ein Happy Birthday :) [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 22:09, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, aber ich habs echt verpennt^^ (liegt wohl daran, dass ich gestern eh nicht on war xD) Aus diesem Grund ein "Alles Gute nachträglich" ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:00, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Danke an euch alle :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:40, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Fettes Sorry Hallo Adriano. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es gesehen hast, aber Snow90 und ich haben uns bei einem deiner Artikel einen bösen Scherz erlaubt. So etwas darf eigentlich nicht sein, dass man Sachen zum Löschen vorschlägt, die mit der Mühe eines anderen Users entstanden sind. Wir haben über Skype drüber gesprochen und fanden das in dem Moment irre witzig, aber sowas passiert leider nur dann, wenn man den Kopf ausmacht und sich wie ein Kind verhält. Auch wenn Gunblade73 das wieder rückgängig gemacht und Snow dafür ordentlich in den Hintern getreten hat, möchte mich ausdrücklich persönlich entschuldigen und nehme die Schuld auf meine Kappe. Ich als Admin hätte so etwas nicht zulassen dürfen, und es tut mir leid. Du bist klasse, mach so weiter! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:21, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kann mich ihm nur anschließen, das war wirklich ne dämliche Aktion, die mir ebenso leidtut wie Norte. Hoffe du nimmst es uns nicht krumm. Grüße [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 18:24, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ok, freut mich zu hören. Wegen dem 1.April sind wir bereits am überlegen, aber wir machen das geheim. Sonst geht der Witz kaputt. Vllt kommt was dabei raus, vllt aber auch nicht, wir sind selbst noch unentschlossen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:32, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Besser oder schlechter ist in diesem Zusammenhang vllt nicht der richtige Ausdruck, dafür sind Facebook und Skype einfach viel zu verschieden. Es kommt drauf an was du haben willst: wenn du gerne andere Leute ausspionierst, Spiele spielst und lustige Bilder magst, dann geh zu Facebook. Bei Skype kannst du halt nur chatten und telefonieren. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:52, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bilder }} Schau mal hier, vielleicht findest du dort etwas Schönes. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:59, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hm, wie ich sehe, bin ich schon zu spät gekommen D: Aber egal. Du hast Recht, ich hatte bzw. habe zwar einen Mogry, aber der bewegt sich nicht, vielleicht meinst du ja die Signatur von Blue. Aber ich kann dir wirklich nur raten, von der oben genannten Seite ein neues .gif-Bild für deine Signatur zu verwenden. Die Seite ist echt kuhl, hab sie mir gerade angesehen und da ist alles echt genial gemacht worden ^^ Ich überlege auch schon, eine weitere Signatur mit solchen Bildern zu machen. Viel Erfolg beim Bildersuchen und Erstellen deiner neuen Signatur ;D --25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110|Meine Beiträge [[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']][[User:Cloud2110|'年の雲']] 25px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|ここであなたのトップ10を選んでください！ 17:46, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Naja es ist deine Signatur, sie muss ja nur dir gefallen. Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt schnuppe wer sich hier welchen Schmuck anzieht und wie die einzelnen Signaturen aussehen. Das ist eine persönliche Frage. Die Frage lautet daher eher: Gefällt sie DIR? Wenn ja, dann lass sie so stehen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:17, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Rechtschreibfehler Hey Chefkoch, ich möchte dich gerne etwas fragen. Ich wette da ist irgenwo ein Rechtschreibfehler oder in der Formulierung ist einer :D Warum schreibst du sowas in die Zusammenfassung? Wenn du davon ausgehst, dass Fehler drin sind, warum verbesserst du sie nicht einfach, bevor du auf Speichern klickst? Liest du eigentlich deine Beiträge auch selber mal durch, bevor du sie reinstellst? Das könnte dir vielleicht gewaltig helfen. Ebenso machst du das in letzter Zeit immer wenn du das Wort Walkthrough schreiben musst. Schreibs doch einfach 1x richtig, dann lernst du es. Also, hör auf so etwas zu schreiben. Und besser noch korrigierst du dich bitte selber, bevor du Sachen hier reinstellst. Viel Spaß noch. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:06, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Während meiner Abwesenheit Ich bin jetzt für ungefähr einen Monat nicht da. Wenn ihr mir was schreiben wollt, könnt ihr mir ruhig was schreiben. Ich beantworte es wenn ich zurück bin. Und im Notfall (oder wenn ihr mich vermisst) hab ich ja Facebook. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:26, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bossliste Das ist eigentlich nicht nötig. Du kannst alle Ableger auch unten drunter mit anfügen, ich sehe da kein Problem. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:13, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab 11 auch nicht gespielt, mir würde das zu viel Zeit wegfressen. Das mit dem "Erster" sehe ich nicht so schlimm, kein Thema :) Ich hätte es sonst einfach gelöscht. Allerdings wüsste ich schon, wie ich mich bei dir rächen könnte. Wenn du wissen willst wie, frag einfach. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:32, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Woher weißt du denn, dass du nicht schon Teil MEINES Plans bist? ;) ... upps, verraten. [[User:DelNorte|Aha'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 12:42, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Vergiss mal lieber nicht, wer hier die Spinne und wer die Fliege ist. Oder, um es mit den Worten von Loki auszudrücken: wer die Ameise ist und wer der Stiefel. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 13:18, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Aha, ich kenn mich auch in der nerdischen Mythologie aus. Übrigens schuldest du mir immer noch etwas wegen dem Desaster, was du mit den Espern aus FFXII:Revenant Wings angestellt hast. Weißte bescheid. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 13:44, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Na die sind alle unfertig! Entweder fehlt die richtige Vorlage, oder sie ist nicht richtig ausgefüllt, die Kategorie ist nicht drin, ein Bild fehlt oder alle diese Sachen zusammen. Du hast dir extra diese Vorlage gewünscht und bekommen, aber dann hast du festgestellt, dass du wohl doch keinen Bock mehr auf das hast, und seitdem liegt das so rum. Du brauchst gar nicht glauben dass ich das in Ordnung bringe, das ist deine Baustelle. Einfach so aufzuhören ohne Grund geht nicht. Das ist mehr als uncool. Ach, und außerdem muss ich keinen Plan ausdenken, denn ich habe meinen schon seit langem. Danke. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 14:01, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi Adriano, willkommen zurück. Deine Liste finde ich sehr gut, du hast keine deiner Aufgaben vergessen. Dafür gibt es einen Keks. Wenn du sie irgendwann komplett abgerackert hast, bin ich wirklich sehr zufrieden mit dir. Gut so, mach so weiter! Dann brauche ich mir nämlich auch keine Rache ausdenken, sondern dann verteile ich lieber noch mehr Kekse. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:01, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Was denn für Profile gelöscht? Hier wurde gar nix gelöscht.. oO Verwirr mich nicht so. Bei den Espern machst du das große Bild in die Tabelle rein, mit dem kleinen kannst du sonstwas anstellen. Man könnte die kleinen zum Beispiel in eine Galerie legen. Kannst sie aber auch in den Text packen. Sei kreativ! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:44, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Eigentlich hatte ich gesagt, dass du die Bilder andersrum machen sollst, also das kleine in den Text, das große in die Tabelle. Aber was solls. Mach es jetzt einfach mal fertig. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 14:58, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ich bin stolz auf dich! Es gibt jetzt noch zwei Dinge, die nicht passen. 1) Du hast bei manchen Espern die Interwiki-Links rausgelöscht, das geht nicht. Lass die bitte drin. Das sind (als Beispiel jetzt bei Exodus) diese hier: en:Exodus (Revenant Wings). Diese Dinger sind die Verbindungen ins englische Wiki, also gehören die keinesfalls gelöscht. 2) Ich möchte dich bitten, ALLE Esper noch einmal durchzugehen und ÜBERALL das Wort Yarhi auszutauschen gegen Bestia, denn Yarhi gibt es in der deutschen Version nicht. Die heißen Bestia, also muss das in den Artikeln auch Bestia heißen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:52, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich antworte jetzt einfach mal stellvertretend für Norte: #Bei den Interwiki-Links musst du nachschauen, wie die Artikel im engl. Wiki heißen. Nicht immer ist ein (Revenant Wings) nachgestellt. Schau am besten in deren Kategorie nach. Du schreibt also en:Artikelname an das Ende des Artikels. #Deine "Yarhi" gibt es in der deutschen Version von RW nicht. Stattdessen ersetzt du diesen Begriff überall durch das korrekte Bestia, verlinkst das aber nicht (was nämlich ein Schmarn ist, weil das nur eine andere Bezeichnung für Esper ist und das bereits verlinkt wurde). #Lizenzen kannst/darfst/sollst du einfügen. #Die Esper sind auch Gegner, füge also bitte auch überall zusätzlich die Kategorie "Gegner (FFXII:RW)" oder falls es sich um einen Boss handeln sollte "Boss (FFXII:RW)" ein. Das hast du nämlich auch vergessen. #Ich weiß zwar nicht, welchen Erweiterunsbedarf genau du bei den Begriffsklärungen siehst, aber wenn da etwas fehlen sollte, nur zu. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:56, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Blood of Bahamut Hi. Deine Arbeit ist besser geworden, das ist mir aufgefallen. Dein Schreibstil ist zwar immer noch holprig, aber wenigstens die Fehlerrate hast du schon spürbar gesenkt. So, jetzt zum Geschäftlichen: Ich würde dir empfehlen, dich statt auf BoB auf ein anderes Spiel zu konzentrieren. Erstens ist es nur ein Spin-Off wie zum Beispiel Ehrgeiz und ist kein "richtiges" Final Fantasy. Es ist nicht notwendig, allerhand Artikel dazu anzulegen, der Hauptartikel reicht schon aus. Zweitens ist es nur in Japan erschienen, weswegen es keine offiziellen Begriffe gibt und außerdem der Kreis der Interessenten sehr klein ist. Such dir lieber ein Spiel, das mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient hätte. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:31, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :1) Schicksalsoddyssee: Mach das mal lieber nicht wie die Amis. Lass das erstmal stehen. 2) Monsterkatalog: Welchen meinst du überhaupt? Aus welchem Spiel? Wenn es XII ist, dann stimmt das so. Da brauchst du nichts ändern. 3) BoB: Kannst von mir aus noch die restlichen roten Links schreiben, aber das war es dann auch bitte. 4): Deine Liste: Stimmt, die gibts ja auch noch. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:04, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich verstehe beim Monsterkatalog immer noch nicht, wo das Problem liegt. Die Gegner sind doch bereits durchnummeriert. In den Gegnervorlagen sind die gleichen Nummern hinterlgt. Was möchtest du? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:19, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Who the f*** is Alice? Als erstes solltest du sagen, in welchem Spiel du diese Alice vermutest. Als zweites kannst du doch einfach mal selber im Resident Evil-Wiki nachschauen. Das sollte ja kein Problem sein. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:44, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) FFX #Als erstes braucht der gesamte Artikel eine Rechtschreibprüfung. #Ich würde den Abschnitt Handlung nur minimal verändern, der ist an sich schon ziemlich gut. Allerhöchstens könnte man ein kleines bisschen auf die Beziehung zwischen Tidus und Jecht eingehen und erklären, warum Jecht zu Sin wurde. #Ein paar Bilder würden der Handlung sehr gut tun. #Tidus braucht die komplette Handlung #Alle anderen Charaktere außer Yuna auch #Yuna braucht mehr zu D012 Das reicht fürs erste. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:24, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :1.) Ich werde verfolgen, was du mit dem Artikel anstellst. :2.) Man muss hier überhaupt nichts anmelden oder genehmigen lassen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:14, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Fremdörter dürfen und sollen in meinen Augen gerne drin bleiben. Wir hatten vor einiger Zeit mal hier eine sehr interessante Diskussion zu diesem Thema. Zur Tabelle bezüglich PS3/PSV möchte ich dich warnen, dass das sehr anspruchsvoll ist. Du kannst es mal probieren, aber wenn es nicht klappt, sag bescheid. Bei Kimahri lasse ich dir die freie Hand. Was findest du besser? Setz es so um. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:46, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich bin mal so frei :P Ja, Play und Station zusammen zu schreiben, obwohl beide groß geschrieben werden, stimmt schon. Es ist aber auch überhaupt nichts falsches daran, Playstation zu schreiben, da wird dir schon keiner weh tun ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 12:04, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich meinte eigentlich in dem Bereich, wo die Flaggen stehen. Das ist sehr komplex. Kannst dich gerne mal dran versuchen, aber ist nciht schlimm wenn es nicht klappt. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:25, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Und, wie siehts aus? Passt das so oder besteht noch möglicher Nachholbedarf? Ich war wieder so frei und hab mich da mal eben schnell drangesetzt :P --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:19, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke schön lieber Adriano. PS: Dein Walktrough zu Dissidia 012 hat mir sehr geholfen. LG -- 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'Mogry']]18px 07:33, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tipp zum Schreibstil Hi. Ich habe eben gesehen, was du bei FFX geschrieben hast. Ich würde dir gerne einen Ratschlag geben, wie du elegantere Sätze schreiben kannst als zum Beispiel diese hier: Die sind ja nicht verkehrt, aber viel zu kurz. Es liest sich viel besser, wenn du zwei oder drei Sätze miteinander verknüpfen würdest. Außerdem schreiben wir die Handlung grundsätzlich in der Gegenwart, nicht in der Vergangenheit (außer bei Rückblenden). Probier das mal. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:08, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Sonst ist er super. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:35, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Nein, der Artikel ist vorerst fertig. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:30, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Spielwiese Hey Adriano! Eine Spielwiese ist einfach eine Seite, auf der man alles Ausprobieren kann was man will. Einige Wikis pflegen dies als Öffentlich zugängliche Seite und in anderen Wikis ist es gang und gäbe dies als Benutzerunterseite anzulegen. Grund dafür ist ganz simpel - eine Öffentliche Spielwiese kann jeder Bearbeiten, eine Benutzerunterseite zwar auch, aber die Höflichkeit gebietet es das andere eben davon die Fingerlassen, da es kein Artikel ist sondern eine Benutzerseite. Somit kann man ungestört Arbeiten verrichten ohne gefahr zu laufen das andere dazwischen Editieren. :) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(Yuuki T)']] - [http://www.se-heaven.de SEH] 17:49, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tidus Krass wieviel du geschrieben hast. Das dauert ja ein halbes Jahr bis ich das alles gelesen hab. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:50, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt die -Vorlage reingesetzt. Das bedeutet, dass du dort bitte die Füße still hältst, bis ich sie wieder entfernt habe. Sonst kommt es zu Bearbeitungskonflikten. Danke im Voraus. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 13:35, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke für die Glückwünsche. :D Ja, ich hab dich bisher noch in Ruhe gelassen. xD Aber du musst Kritik immer so sehen, dass sie hilfreich sein soll. :) Wir alle wollen doch letztlich, dass der Almanach super aussieht und auch inhaltlich voll auf der Höhe ist. Das ist manchmal nicht so einfach und nicht jeder hat die gleiche Vorstellung davon, wie die Artikel zu gestalten sind, aber im Grunde sind wir doch alle froh, dass jeder seinen kleinen Teil beiträgt. Es gibt nichts, was man nicht ändern oder diskutieren könnte. :D Also Kopf hoch! Übung macht den Meister! Ich war auch nicht einfach, als ich hier angefangen hab. Denke ich jedenfalls mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit *Beamtenduden wieder wegleg* xD Nochmal Danke für die Glückwünsche und einen schönen Abend. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 16:04, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) FFXII Gegner Ich weiß, dass das jetzt vllt unpassend ist, aber bei einigen Gegnern, die im "Antiken Giruvegan" auftauchen, tauchen stattdessen im "Megakristh" auf und das ist falsch. Weißt schon, der Abschnitt, der wie ein riesiger Kristall aussieht. Das ist nämlich ein gravierender Unterschied. Verstehst du meinen Punkt? --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 08:11, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC)